The Girl From Another Dimension (Gravity Falls Fanfic)
by jazzyfury
Summary: A girl comes out of the portal along with Stanford, Stanley's brother. This girl isn't like the others. She thinks Bill Cipher is a good guy along with the other monsters in the journals except the gnomes. Dipper and Mabel meet this girl and they become great friends. That is until she meets Bill and everything goes wrong. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
1. Chapter 1

Why hello, Jazzyfury here and if you read the 5 chapter of the other story I wrote about Luna, Narwhale, Torch, and Ashes and you bothered to read the note I put on the bottom it said about me writing a Dipper x Reader thingy so (Sigh) here we go. And Victor if you're reading this (Step-dad) STOP READING IT'S FOR GIRLS lol.

"Stanford when are we going to get out of this place?" I asked while stabbing a gnome with your spear. The middle-aged man looked at you and sat down. "Jasmine, (The only reason I didn't put (y/n) is because I would be to lazy to put that thing over and over again so just pretend in say (y/n) IMAGINATION PEOPLE) look if my brother is stupid enough to open the portal to get me back then it'll be soon", Stanford said while patting my head. "But what is he doesn't?" You asked Stanford while whipping the blood of your spear with a dirty old rag. Stanford looked at you and shrugged. "I'll be by the crystal lake ok, Stanford", I said while taking my weapons just in case. "Ok, and be careful and here's my book just in case you want to read", Stanford said while throwing me journal number 1. "K, see you later", I replied and ran off to the Crystal Lake. (Ok if you are confused this is when Jasmine and Stanford are stuck in the portal) I looked up at the dark purple sky and sighed. _I wonder how the real world looks like,_ I thought. I kicked a light blue rock into the Crystal Lake and it sizzled up into ashes. Crystal lake got it's name when Stanford discovered that the liquid was actually made out burned crystals. But he advices not to step in it. Not even a fingertip or else it will burn the flesh right of your bones. It also got it's name because it's so crystal clear that you can see the bottom of it. And boy was it deep. I looked at my reflection and saw a twelve-year-old girl with brown short knife cut hair with brown dusty old clothes and weapons on in her backpack. I opened the journal and turned to the page about triangle dude, Bill Chiper. For some reason I find him really interesting but Stanford always tells me never to trust him. I think he's wrong. Maybe Bill is just misunderstood and stuff probably because Stanford did something to him and made Bill go evil. I suddenly heard some wiring and electricity going on were Stanford was. "What the", I said out loud. "Jasmine, come here quick!" I hear Stanford yell. I closed the book and ran on the red grass over to him. Suddenly I saw him getting all his supplies and running over to the electricity thingy. I always carry all of my stuff with me so I was ready. In my right hand there was my spear and in my left the journal. Then a bright light came from the center of it blinded me. "Ahhhhhh", I screamed as I fell backwards. A strong forced from the light source then pushed me backwards making me hit a rock on my head. "Jasmine!" I heard Stanford yell as he ran over to help me. Then there was just darkness.

(Time skip)

I tried to open my eyes but I felt to weak. I groaned in pain and heard voices. Unfamiliar voices. "I think she's waking up", I heard a girl whisper. "Mable can you please stop saying that every time you say that she's not awake", a boy said. He sounded closer then the girl voice or so called Mable. At that moment I realized I were wearing different clothes. Clothes that were much more comfortable than the other one's I wore. _Great I go in a different dimension and the first thing that these people or gnomes do is take off my clothes, I thought._ "Mable I'll be right back look over the girl but not in a stalky way ok", I heard the boy say. "Ok lil dip", Mabel replied. "Don't call me that", I heard the boy say while probably walking somewhere. "Operation make this girl and Dipper like each other starts now", I heard Mable say while a bunch of noise started happening. About two minutes later I heard a door open so I suspected the boy came back. "Think fast", I heard Mable say before I guess throwing something at this so-called Dipper to cause him to fall over. I suddenly felt someone land on me. I quickly sprung my upper body up and opened my eyes only to be greeted by a boy's face close up to mine.

"I'm so sorry", Dipper said while blushing a little bit. Mable started giggling and waving her feet around. I turned away from the Dipper's face and saw a twelve-year-old girl with a purple dress with recording looking thing on it with long brown hair and pink sock on her feet. Dipper then got off me but then I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Where is Stanford?" I asked him. "You mean the author of the books he's with Gruncle Stan", Dipper said while still blushing a bit. "Oh thanks Dipper", I said while letting go of his shirt and was about to leave the room. "No wait Stanford is talking to his brother and they kind of need privacy", Dipper said while blocking my passage to leave room. Dipper had brown hair, an orange shirt with blue shorts and white socks. "Wait and how do you know my name?" he asked. "I heard you two talking", I replied and that's when dipper was blushing as red as a tomato. Mable then started giggling again. "Wa- wait so y-you h-heard me wh-when I said y-you pr-pretty a-and all that?" Dipper asked me in a nervous way. And that's when I blushed. "Uhhh n-no", I replied. "Well at least now she knows", Mable said while walking up to us. "Wait so what happened one second I was in the getting my stuff because I guess the portal was opening and the next thing I see your face", I said while pointing at Dipper at the last part. "It was Mable's fault", Dipper cried while pointing at her. "Hey it's not my fault I see you guys as a cute couple", Mable said while going over to her bed. "Mable cut it out", Dipper said while blushing even more and I didn't even think that was possible. "Hey kids I said to hit the hay", a middle-aged man that looked exactly like Stanford said while walking in the room. "Sorry Gruncle Stan we were just talking to the girl when she woke up", Dipper said while walking over to his bed. "Are you Stanford's brother?" I asked this so-called Gruncle Stan. "Yes. But I don't want to talk about it", Gruncle Stan said before slamming the door shut. Dipper and Mable lay down on their beds while I sat on the floor. "Do you want me to get you a pillow and a blanket?" Dipper asked. "No thank you, when you live in another dimension you get used to the rough floors and cold nights", I replied. Dipper nodded and then turned off the lamplight. "But do you have a flashlight?" I asked Dipper when he was about to go to sleep. "Yeah", Dipper whispered and handed me a flashlight. That's when I realized once again that someone changed my clothes. "Ummmm, question, who changed my clothes?" "I did because you look much better that way", Mable whispered. "So you saw me naked?" I asked worriedly. Dipper blushed a little at this. (Perv) "Don't worry I changed you in the dark. When you start changing your clothes but can't see a thing you'll get used to it", Mable whispered. "Your clothes are over there", Dipper said and pointed to the corner of the room. I saw a lump of clothes and rushed to it. I looked in my pocket and remember before I became unconscious I put the book in my pocket inside the jacket. I grabbed book number one and went back to my spot where I was before. I sat on the floor and turned on the flashlight and started reading. "You have journal number one?" Dipper asked. "Yeah", I replied. "Want to read it together?" I asked. "Sure", Dipper whispered and scooted over so I can sit down next to him on his bed.

Mabel noticed this and was about to take out a camera. "Don't even think about it Mabel", Dipper said as Mable snuck the camera under her blanket. I open the journal and started whisper reading with Dipper. We each shared interesting facts about all the demons, goblins, spirits, and mythical creatures in the journal but what shut Dipper up is when I turned the page to Bill Chiper. "Can we skip this one?" Dipper asked. "Why?" I asked. "I just don't like him I mean he entered my Gruncle Stan's mind just to get a code for our rival", Dipper said while sighing. "Why does everybody think Bill is bad?" I asked Dipper. "Because he is, now can we skip this one?" he asked. I mumbled an okay and turned the page. Dipper gave out a relieved sigh and told me facts about the mythical creature on the page. I then gave out a yawn and rested my head on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper blushed at this and kept stuttering the facts he gave me. I giggled at this and ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

Dipper's POV

"And that was the facts about the Gobblewonker, fascinating but terrifying", I finished up but then I felt Jasmine's head on my shoulder. "Now t-the –hi-Hide –Be-Behind", I said while blushing. _Wow, I just met her and she already made a move. Am I supposed to do something? What do I do,_ I thought while reading a fact about the Hide Behind. I then heard soft snoring. I tuned to Jasmine and noticed she was asleep. _She looks so peaceful,_ I thought. I slowly went down to a laying down position with Jasmine's head still on my shoulder. At this point I didn't know what I was doing. I wrapped my arms around Jasmine and cuddled with her. Suddenly I felt like I was dropped into something. _Just a dream, just a dream, it's just a dream,_ I repeated to myself in thought. I then landed on a concrete floor with darkness as my surroundings. A manacling laugh came from the shadows. A familiar laugh. "Bill what do you want?" I asked as the yellow triangle jerk came from the shadows. "Why hello Pine Tree how's it been? I noticed a girl that came out of the portal with Stanford", Bill said while playing it the blue fire that was coming from his hands. "Leave her alone she has nothing to do with me", I said while remembering when I put my arms around her. "Well I'm here just to let you know that she will be very useful in the future. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Bill said before a bright light woke me up from my dreams. "Huh", I said as I saw Mable with the camera with her face right behind it smiling wide. "What the", Jasmine said as she moved in my arms. "I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing and uhh", I said while removing my arms from her. Mabel was giggling and showed me the picture of Jasmine and me cuddling. Jasmine saw the picture and blushed a deep rose red. I saw the picture and blushed as well. _Huh, we do look like a cute couple. What am I saying, shut up mind_ , I thought and started chasing Mable along with Jasmine by my side.

U like first chapter? Well I'm just here to say that a new chapter for the dragonet story is coming up so just to get you guys pumped up and stuff so.


	2. Bill comes in the picture

I'm sorry I'm kind of working more on this story than the dragonet book but hey it's a new story and I got to keep the idea's before they go, Bill: POOF. Me: Shut it Dorito. Bill: HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT! Me: I'm a rebel bro. And it's my birthday. Bill: Bravo, now can you stop calling me Dorito? Me: Nope … Dorito. Bill: That's it **turns all red** Me: **kisses him on the cheek**. Bill: **Turns back to normal** I'm letting this slide. Idiot. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and fav if you really enjoy it and stuff.

Dipper's pov:

"Mabel, give it back!" I yelled at Mable as me and Jasmine chased her because she took the picture of us cuddling. Well I'm the one who started it but she put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep and my idiot brain made me cuddle with her. _Why did I do that? Now Jasmine will think I'm probably desperate,_ I thought while Mable was giggling her butt off. "Guys I put up an obstacle course to see who's the brave one. The girlfriend, or the boyfriend?" Mable said while turning a corner leading to the living room. "We are not dating", Jasmine yelled as she grabbed some rope on the floor. (TELEPORTATION) Jasmine then noticed Mabel cut something with a pair of scissors and the rope was taken from her hands. "Huh", she said as the disappeared. "Look out", I yelled as I saw a big bag of sugar was hurtling toward Jasmine's head. Before I could push her out of the way Jasmine easily grabbed the sugar and gently put it on the ground. "How did you?" I asked while Jasmine was smirking at me. "When you fight a lot of monster you're whole life you gain some muscle", she replied while walking toward me. "Next round", Mable said as she ran into the kitchen. Jasmine and I came running at her when we realized she still had the picture. "Wait, stay here in case anything that's coming I know it won't crush you", Jasmine said while walking past me. _When did she suddenly care_ that _much about me?_ I thought while staring at her confusingly. "See, rope, when Mabel cut it something fell so take a step back and not get crushed", Jasmine said while getting scissors to cut rope. I toke a step back and watched as she cut the rope. I then looked above her and saw a bag of flour. I gasped and ran towards her. "Look out", I yelled and she just realized it was there. I pushed out of the way but she grabbed the collar of my shirt preventing me from getting hurt by the bag. "Are you ok?" Jasmine asked while getting up from the wooden ground of the Mystery Shack. "I'm fine", I replied while getting up. "Mable are you trying to kill us?" Jasmine asked as she turned to the shocked Mabel. "Wow, Dipper saved you and you saved him at the same time. You both get half a point", Mable said while leaning against a wall. I glanced at Jasmine and she was red with anger. "You annoying me more than the gnomes", She snapped as Mable walked outside while waving the picture in her hands. "Hey Wendy, Dipper has a new girlfriend", Mable said as Wendy came to the shack on her red bike. "Well done Dipper", Wendy replied. I turned red with embarrassment and tried to hide my face. "That's it", Jasmine yelled as she pulled a dagger out of the clothes that Mable gave her.

"Don't kill Mabel", I pleaded as she glanced at me. "I know she gets really annoying but please she is my sister", I said while grabbing her by the shoulders. She put the dagger in front of my face and smiled. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill her, I'm going to shred up the picture", She replied calmly. "Oh", I said while letting go of her shoulders. "Round three", Mabel suddenly said while running with the picture in her hands into the room. Jasmine and I chased her up to the room but when we entered the room no one was there. "Mabel", I said while looking around. Jasmine stood in the center of the room and closed her eyes. _What is she doing?_ I asked myself. I walked toward her and she opened her eyes. "Run", she said as she grabbed my hand and ran for the door. But it was too late. Mable shut the door closed and locked it. "MABEL GET US OUT OF HERE", I screamed while banging the door. "Not until an hour", Mable replied from behind the door. Jasmine tried budging the door open but it turns out Mable planned this very well. Mable put a lot of heavy things from behind the door and it was almost impossible to open the door. "I guess we wait", I said while walking over to my bed to sit down. Jasmine gave a frustrated sigh and sat on the floor while playing with the dagger. I walked over to her to sit next to her. "Hey, how come on round two of Mable's game thingy you let yourself get hurt but not me?" I asked her. Jasmine gave me a sad face. "It's because I don't like seeing other people getting hurt", Jasmine replied while stabbing the dagger into the floor. "I had a rough childhood ok so you should expect me to have a lot of nightmares and me thrashing a lot in my sleep", she said looking me in the eye. I was able to tell she was serious. "Expect for last night", Jasmine said while smiling. "I felt like as if there was someone who actually cared about me besides Stanford and my parents", She said. "What happened to your parents?" I asked.

When I said that it looked like she stabbed or something. A tear shredded from her eyes. "They are dead", she said. "I watched them being killed when I was two. I was just a toddler. All I could do was cry as I watch my parents being shredded apart by a shadow." Tears started to well up in her eyes. I tried to comfort her but nothing worked. "It's ok you have the Pines family now. You have me now", I said. She stared at me and suddenly gave me a hug. I was shocked at first but I managed to hug her back. "It's my fault you started to cry because I brought up the subject so what can I do to make it up to you?" I asked Jasmine. "I don't know", she replied. Jasmine released from the hug and stared at something. I turned at where she was looking at and saw a triangle shadow. "What do you want Bill?" I demanded at the shadow. We heard a manacling laugh as it slowly faded away. Jasmine walked toward the shadow and stared at it. _What is she doing!_ I thought to myself. I walked to her and put my hand on her shoulder and Bill's shadow disappeared. She slowly turned to me and gave me a scared face. "Bill said to …", Jasmine stopped at the end of the sentence. "What did he tell you to do?" I asked her worriedly. Jasmine stared me in the eye and grabbed my hand. "Dipper right now I have not control of my body help me", Jasmine said while staring at what Bill was controlling her to do. All of the sudden Jasmine punched me in the stomach causing me to crash into the floor.

I groaned in pain and tried to stand up but failed. "AHHHHHHH", Jasmine screamed as she clutch her stomach. I ran over to her but she looked up and pointed the dagger to my face. I slowly walked backwards as Jasmine looked at me worriedly. "Dipper I'm sorry but I don't know what I'm doing and Bill is contro- AHHHHHH", Jasmine said while clutching her stomach again but still pointing the dagger at me. "Jasmine snap out if!" I yelled. "MWAHAHAHA forget it pine tree I'm in control of her full body now so you don't stand a chance", Jasmine said but in a kind of Bill-ish voice. "DIPPER WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!" I heard Mable scream from behind the door. "MABEL GET US OUT OF HERE", I yelled while walking backwards away from Jasmine's knife. Jasmine then lunged at me and pinned me to the ground. Bill didn't care how held the dagger in Jasmine's hands so he ended up making shreds in the clothes. "HAHAHA pine tree keep still so I can kill you", Bill said threw Jasmine's body. "I'm sorry Jasmine", I said before kicking her off of me. Jasmine made an oof sound while landing on the floor but laughed manacling. "Remember kid I like the feeling of pain", Bill said while holding the dagger carelessly in Jasmine's hands. "In fact might as well hurt the girl you like", Jasmine said while aiming the dagger for herself. "NOOOO", I yelled before charging to her causing the dagger to cut the sweater that Mabel gave her into two. "Wow nice view", Jasmine said while looking at herself topless. Thank god she wore a bra or else this would be awkward. I blushed like mad and tried to ignore the fact Jasmine had no shirt. "Why didn't Mable put an under shirt", I said while Jasmine aimed the dagger towards herself again. "Not this time Bill", I said and grabbed Jasmine's arm and took the dagger away. "Pine tree … like what you see", Bill said in his voice threw Jasmine while smirking at me. "Shut up", I said and pinned Jasmine to the wall. _If Bill likes pain then I know something he won't like,_ I thought while struggling to keep Jasmine still. "Stop trying pine tree nothing is going to work", Bill said while trying kick the guts out of me. "Bill I know your weakness", I said. "I'm unstoppable kid nothing will wor-", Bill was cut off when I kissed Jasmine on the lips. Bill was squirming in the kiss but then stopped. I stopped the kiss and looked at Jasmine. She seemed normal but she looked very worn out. "Dipper", Jasmine said slowly in her normal voice.

All of the sudden the door opened with Soos, Gruncle Stan, Stanford, Wendy, and Mabel. Jasmine and I turned to them and they all had their jaw was on the ground. They all stared at Jasmine because her clothes were all shredded up and she was topless. She realized this and tried to cover her self while blushing with embarrassment. "Dipper slow down there fella", Stan said while walking over to us. "Guys it's not what it looks like I swear", I said while turning away from Jasmine to face Stan. "Jasmine, are you alright?" Stanford said while running over to her. "I'm ok Stanford", she replied as Stanford put his jacket around her. "Dipper you have a lot of explaining to do", Mabel said while walking up to me. "Mabel I'm serious it's not what it looks like", I said. "He's right something possessed me and tried to kill me with my dagger and the thing just ended up ripping my clothes and the top off", Jasmine said. _Why didn't she tell them about Bill?_ I thought. "See", I said in defense. "Dude we thought you were about to do something crazy", Wendy said. "Stanley, I don't know what's going on but I don't think it's safe for Jasmine and I here", Stanford said. "Stanley it was a one time thing that happened at least it wasn't something crazy like you know", Gruncle Stan said. Stanford frowned and walked out of the room without another word. I glanced at Jasmine and she gave me a weak smile. "Thanks for saving me Dipper", she said and hugged me. Unfortunately the jacket slid off from Jasmine and she was topless again. We both blushed and released from the hug. "This is awkward", I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "Very", she replied while putting the jacket back on. "You know what we'll leave you two we have work to do, right Wendy?" Soos said. "Yeah", Wendy replied and walked down stairs with him. Gruncle Stan followed them. "Dipper what really happened?" Mabel asked while closing the door. "Bill possessed Jasmine and he tried to kill her", I said. Jasmine nodded at Mabel and gave her a sad face.

Bill's pov

I watched as the kids talked about how I tried to kill Jasmine. But I still can't believe that Jasmine thinks I'm a good guy. I'M A DEMON FOR PETES SAKE! But there is something that I like about this girl. It's that she doesn't trust the Pines family. I read her mind when Jasmine was crying and she kept saying to herself that no one could be trusted. So basically she doesn't trust anyone. Like me. One day I'll get her on my side and tell her the truth about herself. She isn't normal. She is not originally human. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. SAM AND DEAN COME IN THE PICTURE!

Your pov

"So that's what happened", I said while picking up the jacket that Stanford gave me because I was shirtless.

"Wow, I can't believe I missed all of that", Mable said while giving me a worried look.

Dipper nodded and glanced at me. "I think Stanford is right. It's not safe for you here", he said with a sad expression. I sighed and noticed a pig walk into the room.

"Why is there a pig in the house?" I asked as the pig walked closer to us.

"Oh this is Waddles. Say hi to Jasmine Waddles", Mable said while picking up Waddles. Waddles oinked and wiggled out of Mable's arms to walk up to me.

"Hi", I said to the pig while patting its head. Waddles sniffed the jacket I wore to cover my body. The pig quickly bit it and dragged it away from my body. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I'm shirtless again. I blushed like mad and so did Dipper. "Waddles get back here", Mable yelled while chasing the pig. Dipper looked away and looked for something to cover me. I looked for something too and found a big pillow. I ran over to it but tripped.

"Are you ok?" Dipper said and looked at me still blushing. He offered me his hand and I took it.

"I'm ok", I replied. I then grabbed the pillow and quickly covered myself. An awkward silence fell through the room. Dipper coughed awkwardly and tried to ignore eye contact.

"So you had to kiss me in order to get Bill out of my body?" I asked in a nervous way. Dipper blushed even more then before and he looked at the floor.

"Yeah", he replied. "I didn't want to hurt you because you're a girl and all the stuff". I gave him a weak smile and stared at the floor. Dipper stood there not knowing what to do so I just sat down on his bed and gestured him to sit next to me. He sat next to me and started to ask me questions like: do you finally think Bill isn't a good guy? I didn't know what to say at that.

"I don't know", I replied. Dipper stared at me waiting for an official answer. I stared back at him and silence fell again.

"No", I finally said. Dipper gave a sigh and lay back on his bed. I lay down next to him. I stared at each other for a while until Dipper snapped back into reality. "What were we talking about again?" Dipper asked. "Forgot", I replied. I sat up and held the pillow to my chest.

 _What is this feeling? I never felt this way about anyone before,_ I thought. A flashback suddenly came when I first met the Gobblewonker. I cared about the creature and came every single day to how it's doing. But one day it vanished and I never saw it again.

I sighed but suddenly felt pain urge through my body. "AHHHH!" I screamed and fell to the floor.

"Jasmine!" Dipper yelled. He bent over to see if I was ok but then something stopped him. The pain went away and I managed to sit upright.

"What is happening", I said. Dipper suddenly hugged me. I was shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Uhh", I said awkwardly. Dipper let go of me and stared at the floor. I glanced at Dipper and noticed and red line on his forehead. I decided to shrug it off and let awkwardness take over.

"Sorry it's because I felt bad for you and I had the urge to hug you", Dipper said while rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled and hugged him. Dipper hugged back.

 _Thank god the pillow didn't fall off_ , I thought. I took my head off his shoulder but kept my arms around him. Dipper did the same. We stared into each other eyes and drifted of into space.

"I KNEW IT!" we heard Mable scream. "AHHHHH", we both screamed. We turned around to find Mable holding Stanford's jacket with Waddles by her side. Dipper couldn't make an excuse for this one so he confessed everything to Mable.

"You guys are so cute", Mable squealed. "I should've brought my camera. And here's the jacket". Mable handed me the jacket. "Mable it was just a hug", I said. I put it on and playfully glared at Mable.

"Do you want me to get you better clothes or something?" Mable said. "Sure", I replied. I glanced at Dipper and he was still blushing. I gave him a playful nudge on his ribs and smiled at him.

"That was interesting", I said. "Yeah it was heh", Dipper replied. Mable gave me some new clothes and I changed in their bathroom. I wore a black tank top with a gold paranormal symbol on it with blue shorts. I fixed my short brown hair and went back to the twin's room. Mable wore a pink sweater with a purple puzzle pieces on it and Dipper wore an orange shirt with an open blue jacket with grey shorts on a blue and white hat with a blue pine tree on it. We walked out of the room and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Gruncle Stan drinking coffee while cooking something on a pan. I sat down on a chair near a wooden table and rested my head on it.

"Kids we are having burnt eggs for breakfast", Stan said while handing us a plate of black, ashy eggs. Mable gave it a disgusted look and shoved it aside. I giggled at this and shoved mine away too. Dipper looked at Gruncle Stan to make sure he wasn't looking and threw his plate outside the window. A cat screeched from outside and ran away.

"Where is Stanford?" I asked Stanley. "He is in the basement", He replied. "But he is not to be disturbed". I frowned and stared at the ceiling. I started to remember something. In my mind I saw my father. He was holding a serum. He glanced at me and smiled. "When you turn 12 your whole life with change", he said. He then was about to inject the serum into me but the memory flew away like dust. No matter how nard I tried to get the memory back nothing worked. I groaned in my mind and felt someone poke me. I came back to the real world and found out that it was Mable that poked me.

"Earth to Jasmine", she said. "I'm on earth now", I replied and earned a giggle from Mable. Dipper smiled at me and I smiled back. We then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", Mable said and walked up to the door. When she opened it she saw a twelve- year old boy and a fifteen -year old boy.

"Can I help you?" Mable asked the two boys. "I'm Dean (SUPERNATURAL FAN! Didn't see that coming now did you?) this is my little brother Sammy", the fifteen year old said. "My name is Sam not Sammy", the twelve year old said. "I see no difference", Dean said.

"Scram this shack doesn't open until ten minutes so wait", Gruncle Stan said while walking up behind Mable. I decided to see what was going on and walked to where Mable and Gruncle Stan were. Dipper followed me. When I see the two boys there I noticed Sam staring at me. _Uhhhh,_ I thought. Sam wore a light brown trench coat with a grey shirt under it with blue pants and he had brown hair that was a tiny bit long. Dean wore a dark brown trench coat with a brown shirt under it with blue pants as well and he had normal brown hair.

"Ok we can wait come on Sammy", Dean said while walking away with Sam. "Sam. It's Sam", Sam said. Mable closed the door and walked up to Dipper and me.

"That was random", Mable said. "Yeah didn't they read the sign that said that the shack doesn't open till nine", Dipper said. "They probably really wanted to come in the shack", I said.

(TEN MINUTES LATER CAUSE I CAN)

When Stanley opened the shack and the first customers were Sam and Dean. I decided to look around the shack since I only explored the kitchen and the living room. Dipper showed me around but we accidently bumped into Sam and Dean.

"Sorry", I said. "Sam can I talk with you for a second?" Dean asked. "No need to I know the reason why", Sam replied. They both glanced at me and I started to feel uncomfortable. "Sorry for the weirdness I'm Dean", Dean said and he held out his hand. I shook it awkwardly. "I'm Jasmine", I said. Then they both looked like a light bulb has lightened up. "I'm S-Sam", Sam stuttered. _Just like Dipper,_ I thought. He gave me a little wave and I gave a small one in return.

"So that was the end of this tour Jasmine", Dipper said out of nowhere. "Now we can go upstairs", Dipper said. "But I want to go explore", I said. "Ok lets go", he said and we walked out of the shack. I was able to feel Dean's and Sam's eyes watching me so I walked faster.

Sam's pov

"Dean she is the girl from our dreams", I said to my brother. "Yeah she even has the same name and looks", Dean said. _I can't believe she is real even that boy and the girl with the braces are real,_ I thought. "Should we follow them?" I asked my brother. "I don't see why not", Dean said. We walked out after five minutes when Jasmine and the boy walked out and we followed them.

Dipper's pov

I walked with Jasmine into the forest and she stared in awe. "Wow. In the other dimension things were much more different but here is beautiful", Jasmine said. See saw a deer in the distance and ran to it. "Jasmine wait", I said and chased after her. The deer noticed her but stayed still. When Jasmine was only a few feet away from it she slowly walked up and held up her hand. The deer hesitated but then it allowed Jasmine to touch its snout. "Cool", I said out loud. The deer heard me and ran away. Jasmine smiled as it ran away and turned to me.

"This is awesome", Jasmine said. She grabbed my hand and started running. I tried to pick up nut always ended up tripping. We suddenly heard a twig crack. We stopped in out tracks and looked at our surroundings. Jasmine pulled out her dagger from the shorts Mable lend her and got in her battle position. She looked closely into the shadows of the woods and listened. She walked up closely and tried not make any noise. She then pounced at something and pinned it to the ground. The thing made a grunting noise. A human grunting noise.

"Sam?" Jasmine said while still pinning him down. "Sam, are you okay? – Oh", Dean said as he came from behind a few trees. When Sam realized a _girl_ was on top of him he blushed like mad. Jasmine blushed a little bit be she kept a serious face.

"Why are you guys following us?" I asked. "Ok listen me and my brother had a dream and you was in it along with that boy but in the dream you were possessed by something and you and that boy were fighting but the weirdest part was when your shirt got ripped off", Dean said. Jasmine blushed like mad. But then gave them a sad face.

"That all actually happened", she said. Jasmine got off Sam and sat on a log. "But when the dream was about to end we saw this yellow triangle guy and he sent us here to look for you", Sam said. "Why?" I asked. "He sent us here to be friends", Dean said. Jasmine and I were confused. "Apparently you know about the supernatural stuff about this place as well", Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement.

Jasmine was shocked along with me. "You know about all the monsters and demons about this place?" I asked excitedly. "Yeah", Sam said. Jasmine smiled and started talking to Sam about how she used to live in another dimension. I talked to Dean about some moments when I almost died when defeating these monsters. I then noticed Jasmine hold hands with Sam and he blushed once again. This caused Jasmine to giggle and she started playing with her dagger. Jealousy grew in me but I tried to keep my cool. We then heard a growl from the bushes. We all turned to the source of the sound and found a wolf snarling at us.

"Oh my gosh", Sam said. Jasmine glared at the wolf and smirked. "Never leave home unprepared", she said and some how made the dagger longer. "Any last growls?" Jasmine asked the wolf. The wolf snarled and pounced at Jasmine. "JASMINE!"

Your pov

I aimed the long dagger at the wolf's chest. Dean came to help me but I sliced at the wolf's neck and gave it a nasty gash. It could barley whimper and it painfully walked away. The wolf left a path of blood as it walked away. "I went easy on him", I said to the boys.

"That was awesome like you weren't even scared", Sam said. "I've dealt with uglier things then that so why should I be scared", I said. I noticed some blood on my clothes and groaned.

"Sam just tell her you love her already", Dean said. "Dean I don't l-like her", Sam stuttered. Dean scoffed and smirked at me. "He does. I mean like come on it's not everyday you see a pretty girl in your dreams and she is real".

"Dipper, Jasmine where are you?" I heard Mable say in the distance. "So that's your name", Dean said to Dipper. "Really?" Dipper said. " I don't want Mable think something crazy was about to happen again", I said. I looked for something to wipe my dagger and clothes with but found nothing. "Here use this to cover your self and the dagger", Dean said as he took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks", I said and put it on. Mable came from the shadows with two girls. One was big and chubby and the other was small and skinny.

"Mable you didn't tell us Jasmine attracts cute boys", the chubby one said. Sam blushed but Dean just rolled his eyes. "I know right", Dean said. The small giggled and gave the chubby some kind of signal. "Grenda manners", the small said. "Candy you know me when I see a cute boy I go at it", Grenda said.

"Girls calm down ", Mable said. "We can take turns". "Say what now?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. "You know we can turns with they boys", Candy said. Sam gave me a worried look. "Dean is fifteen so I think he is a little bit too old for you", I said and gestured at Dean.

"He is just three years older than us so it doesn't matter", Grenda said. Dean raised an eyebrow and was ready to run. I gestured Sam, Dean, and Dipper to come closer to me. I did a one two, three on my hands and shouted one. We then ran as fast as we can through all the trees and I had to hold Dipper's and Sam's hand so then they would stop tripping. Grenda, Candy, and Mabel chased after us and didn't miss any turn we made. We reached a cliff so it was a dead end. I looked everywhere for a place to hide but the got a crazy idea. I handed another dagger from my pocket to Dean and activated a button on it to make it longer. I told them to jump off the cliff. My answer was a big WHAT! I dragged them to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. I dug the dagger into the rocks until it stopped. Dean did the same with Sam on his other hand. Dipper stayed up there to tell the girls that we ditched him. When the girls finally left Dipper come over the edge to help me.

"Go help Dean with Sam", I told him and I easily climbed up on my own. When Dipper was done helping Dean and Sam we decided to go back to the Mystery Shack. We walked there because we were still tired from all of that running. I felt pain on my knees and noticed scratch marks on them. It was painful but I kept walking.

"Why did you get the idea of dangling of the cliff?" Dean asked me. "It was either go on a date with a twelve year old or that. Which is better?" I asked. "Dangling off a cliff", Dean replied. Sam chuckled and started talking with Dipper.

"So who were those crazy girls?" Sam asked Dipper. "The one with the long brown hair was my sister Mable", Dipper said. "The big one with a deep-ish voice is Grenda one of Mabel's friend. And the small skinny one is Candy another one of Mable's friend".

"Are they desperate for boys?" Dean asked. "You know girls", Dipper said. I glared at him. "Some girls", Dipper corrected himself. I smiled and concentrated on trying to get the memory back from earlier.

 _Why did my dad put a serum in me?_ I asked myself _._ Billions of questions formed in my head. I started to get a headache and started to fell a mushy. But then one question in my head made me snap.

 _What if he isn't even my dad!? He is probably some scientist that did a project on me and my own father let him! Even my mother!_ I felt a knot in my stomach form and I clutched my stomach.

 _Well, well, well. Someone wants to know the truth about their past,_ a voice in my head said. _That voice. Bill is that you? Yes it's me and I see someone is having trouble learning about her past._ I was kind of freaked out and I tried not to think about anything. _Listen here cupcake if you want to learn the truth about your past we have to meet with me at that cliff you were at before. If you don't go everything about your past will go poof. So I advice you go. Meet me there at sundown,_ Bill finished up.

"Jasmine are you ok?" Dipper asked me. "I'm fine just have a headache", I replied. That part was true but I didn't want him to know I was talking to Bill. I saw the shack up ahead and I just wanted to sit down and relax.

"Come on", I said and took Sam's hand and started running. Dean and Dipper followed along with us and we raced to the shack. Dean won and Dipper, Sam, and I were tied for second. I realized Sam and I were still holding hands when we enter the shack and I blushed. Sam blushed as well then Mable came from down stairs without her friends. Mable noticed Sam and I holding hands and was shocked.

"DIPPER SAMMY IS STEALING YOUR GIRL!" Mable shouted. Dipper glanced at us and I quickly let go of Sam's hand.

"My name is Sam not Sammy", Sam said irritated. "And I didn't know you and Dipper were together", Dean said. Sam frowned a bit.

"We aren't together it's just because Mable keeps saying we are a good couple and stuff", I said. "I mean like I just met the guy". "And you guys already kissed", Mable said. Dipper blushed. "I only kissed Jasmine so I could get Bill out of her body", Dipper said. Dean smirked.

"Yeah right and because you like her", Dean said.

"LOVE TRIANGLE PEOPLE. SAMMY, DIPPER, AND JASMINE. TAMBERY GIVE ME YOUR PHONE SO I CAN POST THIS", Mabel shouted. I mentally face palmed myself and walked away in embarrassment. I walked out of the shack and noticed I was almost sundown.

"All right Bill I'm going", I said out loud and started walking to where the cliff was.

LALALALALALALALA. Did you like the part where I put Sam and Dean in there? It's fab. I got the idea last minute so yeah. New chapter coming up soon… dots everywhere …


	4. The Deal is Made

Your pov

I walked toward the cliff where Bill told me to meet him and played with my dagger. I gave the sweater back to Dean so I was just a twelve-year old girl walking in the woods with blood on my clothes and a dagger.

 _I can help you out her cupcake,_ Bill said in my head and I was teleported to the cliff. I felt all mushed up for some reason. I expected to see a triangle to come out of the shadows of the woods but instead I see a twelve-year blond boy.

 _What the heck?_ I thought to myself. The boy wore a yellow open suit with triangles as buttons, black pants, and a small black top hat. He held a black cane in his right hand and he had a black eye patch with a yellow triangle on it with an eye.

 _He looks kinds of cute_ , I thought. "Thank you I'm flattered", the boy said in a Bill voice. _Shiz he read my mind. And that's human Bill?_ I asked myself.

"Yes it is I human Bill at your service", Bill said and he held out his hand. I shook it awkwardly and sat on the floor.

"I came here for only one reason and that is to learn about my past when I was a baby or a toddler so tell me NOW", I demanded.

"Calm down cupcake jezz. I know you came here only for that reason and your going to get it but I don't just go around giving people what they want. I like to make deals", Bill said and he sat down next to me.

"If you want money you came to the wrong person", I said. Bill chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Not those kind of deals. I mean the deals that you know include getting Dipper out of the picture", Bill said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him nervously.

"I want you to kill Dipper", Bill said.

"WHAT!" I screamed and sprung up into a standing position.

"You heard me cupcake. If you kill Dipper I'll give you every detail about your past and also if that man was even you father", Bill said while standing up. I panicked and didn't know what to do.

 _What do I do?_ I thought. _You listen to me,_ Bill said in my mind.

"Can you stay out of my mind for once?" I asked him. "Hehe nope", Bill said. I frowned and went back to thinking.

"Or you don't have to kill Dipper. You could just break his heart", Bill said while leaning on me. "Break his heart", I said. I slowly pulled my dagger out of my pocket and was about to stab Bill. I went for the move but something stopped me.

"Nah ah ah", Bill said while his hands glowed blue. I looked at the dagger and it disappeared. "Huh", I said.

" I'm a demon and I have powers", Bill said. I decided to make a run for it and ran into the woods.

"No you don't", Bill said and he teleported somewhere.

I was suddenly pinned to a tree and I almost fell unconscious. I groaned in pain and opened my eyes to see Bill grinning.

"Cupcake I don't want to waste my time here now it's either kill Dipper or break his heart", Bill said. "We don't want anyone to think something crazy was about to happen now do we". I suddenly felt cold air wrapped around my body. He teleported my shirt away! I gasped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Jasmine are you here?" I heard Sam say in the distance. _Oh no,_ I thought. Bill chuckled.

"I don't think she is here", I heard Dean say. "She's probably at the cliff", I heard Dipper say. Bill looked at my body and acted like he was looking at the floor. I really wanted to slap him so I decided to make the move. I slapped the poop out of him and sent him hurtling a few feet away. He just laughed a bit and quickly got up.

"Jasmine!" I heard Dipper yell and I heard leaves crunching closer to me and Bill. I pounced at Bill and pinned him to the ground. Bill kicked me off and his hands started to glow blue. I suddenly felt like I was being levitated off the ground. I looked down and saw a blue glowing thing bringing me to the air. The blue glow disappeared and flew on the ground with a hard thud.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain and saw Bill walking up to me. I turned around to see Dean, Sam, and Dipper with shocked faces.

"Why hello there", Bill said but his voice changed a bit like as if a much more younger version of him. Bill grabbed my hand and brought me up. I punched him in the stomach and pinned him to the ground again. Bill didn't squirm but he just smirked at me and blushed a bit.

"Jasmine what is going on here?" Sam asked while blushing. I realized my shirt was still missing and I death glared at Bill. Bill chuckled a bit and glanced at Dipper. I think Dipper probably thought something crazy was about to happen because his face was saying "Holly poo she is not wearing a shirt".

"Dipper I swear it's not what it looks like", I said and got off Bill. "Yeah Dipper they are way too young to do that kind of stuff", Dean said. We all glanced at Dean.

"What?" he asked us all. "It's true". I rolled my eyes and tried to cover myself.

"Ok no one still hasn't answered me", Sam said. I sighed and glanced at Bill who was still laying on the floor chilling.

"Here is what happened after Mable embarrassed me I ran into the woods and went to the cliff because it was the only place I knew so far. I then ran into Bill here and", I was cut off when Dipper said what. Bill gave me a worried look and stood up.

"Yeah got a problem with my name?" Bill asked Dipper. Bill leaned on me but I walked out of his reached and sent him falling on the ground. Dipper gave him a little nod and tried to motion me to walk over to the guys. I shook my head side-ways and helped Bill up.

"Heh anyway after she ran into me she saw me as a threat and beat the living gut out of me", Bill said. "And you ripped her shirt off", Dean said.

"Hey that was an accident", Bill said in protest. "Yeah an accident", I whispered in Bill's ear. He chuckled and put his arm around me. I made an uncomfortable face and tried to pull away but Bill had a strong grip on me.

"Look out!" Dipper screamed and pointed at something behind Bill and I. We both turned around and saw a hand like tree coming towards us. Bill and I jumped out of the way and started running. Dipper and the rest followed us and tried to dodge any hand like tree. Bill handed me my dagger from earlier and disappeared into the shadows. I didn't even see it coming when suddenly one of the trees landed on me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and slowly became unconscious. The last thing I saw was Dipper trying to lift up the tree.

(Time skip)

"Dipper what if she doesn't make it", I heard Mabel say. A hand went over my shoulder and it gave me a little shake. I tried to open my eyes but I was too weak. I felt something warm around my body so I was shirtless thank god.

"She has to. She is the most strong and independent person I've ever met and it's only been a day since I met her", I heard Dipper say. I smiled in my mind and tried to open my eyes again. The back of my head hurt like hell and I groaned in pain.

"You're ok", I heard Sam say cheerfully. "I'm not ok", I said and I managed to open my eyes. The first people I see were Mable, Dipper, Sam, and Dean.

"We thought you weren't going to make it", Mable said. "If you just listened to what Dipper said you would've known I was going to be fine", I said and smiled at Dipper. Dipper blushed a bit and smiled back.

"Thank god you're ok", Sam said and randomly hugged me.

"Awkward", Dean said. Sam realized what he did and released from the hug.

"I'm sorry I was j-just really-h-happy that you w-were ok and", I cut off Sam when I hugged him. Sam slowly hugged back and Mabel made an uncomfortable face.

"Ok Sammy, give Jasmine some air. Here I brought you some water. It's icy cold", Mabel said as she handed me a glass of water. We released from the hug and I drank from the water. Sam was blushing and Dean was teasing him. Dipper looked like someone stole his puppy. I knew Dipper probably liked me but I'm not sure if I should trust him. To be more specific I don't think I should trust anyone.

"Jasmine I'm sorry. If I hadn't embarrassed you, you wouldn't have gone into the woods and gotten hurt", Mable said with a sad face.

"It's ok Mable I know your craziness took over when me and Sam were holding hands. But I only grabbed his hand because we are friends", I said. (FRIEND ZONED) Dean scoffed and I playfully punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Dean exclaimed. "For scoffing", I said and grinned. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam chuckled and high-fived me.

I tried to stand up but felt dizzy and fell down. Luckily Dean caught me in time so yay. I just realized that we were in the twin's room the whole time.

"Jasmine are you alright?" I heard Stanford ask as he walked into the room. I smiled since I haven't seen him for what seems like forever. He bent down to hug me and I hugged him back.

"I'm ok Stanford just a little bruised up", I replied. We released from the hug but I saw a frowning Stanford.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked him. "You left with no one to protect you. Jasmine this is not like the other dimension, things are much more dangerous here", Stanford said. I nodded in agreement.

"You're right", I said. "From now on if you ever want to go exploring you have to go with Dipper and these two boys", Stanford said before walking out of the room. I sighed and glanced at the others. I looked out their bedroom window and saw it was nighttime.

"Well we have to go", Dean said. "Come on Sammy, bye guys". The two brothers left the room and it was just the twins and I.

"I guess we should be going to bed now", Dipper said. "Yeah", Mable said and walked over to her bed. Dipper was already on his bed so he just lay down. I sat down on the floor and yawned. I was pretty tired so I didn't even bother to read the journals. Mable hit the pillow and went straight to snoring. Dipper turned off the lamplight and stared at the ceiling. I slowly drifted off to sleep until I heard Dipper whispering my name. I open my eyes to see Dipper waving his hands in my face.

"You can stop that now", I whispered to him and grabbed his hands.

"Do you want to sleep on my bed? And I promise no cuddling", Dipper whispered. "Fine", I replied and climbed over to his bed. I went over him to sleep next to the wall and slowly drifted back to sleep. I heard Dipper snoring a bit and fell into a deep sleep. I then felt coldness wrap around me.

"Huh", I said and started into darkness. I then heard laughter from the shadows. Human Bill walked from the darkness and smiled at me.

"Missed me?" Bill asked me. I frowned a bit and walked up to him.

"A little", I replied. "So have you decided yet?" Bill asked me. I then remembered the deal about Dipper.

"I don't know. He's my friend and it's complicated", I said. Bill sighed and played with his cane.

"You don't trust him or anyone so what's the point? Just break his heart", Bill said. I thought about it.

"Fine. I'll break his heart", I said. Bill grinned at me and patted my shoulder. I looked at him and he held out his hand. His hand glowed blue with blue flames. I shook it slowly and sighed.

"But the question is who is going to be the boy you're going to kiss and stuff?" Bill asked me. I gave him a "really" look but he smirked at me. He then teleported a wall behind me and pinned me to it.

"That never gets old", I said and rolled my eyes. But I suddenly saw a lust in Bill's eyes well eye because he has an eye patch over one. Butterflies started to form in my stomach and I was shaken a bit.

"Uhh B-Bill, what are you d-doing?" I asked Bill as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Don't worry it's just I think I found out the boy who you'll be kissing and stuff so might as well practice", Bill said before smashing his lips onto mine. My eyes opened wide and I tensed up. I pushed him away and grabbed the collar of his suit.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I told you we needed to practice", Bill said and his hands started to glow blue. I was suddenly pushed to the wall and blue chains were wrapped around me. I squirmed like crazy and tried to get out of the chains.

"You're a feisty girl. I like them like that", Bill said and kissed my forehead. I blushed a bit but still was freaked out.

"To make things easier just pretend I'm Dipper", Bill said and kissed me on the lips again. I tried to do something but it was useless. It suddenly felt like something was shaking me. Bill stopped and frowned.

"Dipper is waking you up … see you later cupcake", Bill said and he disappeared.

.

Dipper's pov

"Jasmine wake up", I said while shaking her. She was squirming around like crazy and she kept whispering stuff. Jasmine finally woke up and she looked at me. She randomly hugged me and sobbed quietly.

"I had another nightmare", Jasmine whispered in my ear. "It was about that stupid boy Bill". I was a bit shocked but not very. Bill might be like Bill Cipher's helper and he might be haunting Jasmine.

"Jasmine I promise you I will protect you form him", I said. Jasmine released from the hug and smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks … lil dip", Jasmine said. I chuckled softly and lay back down on my bed. Jasmine did the same and fell asleep.

You like this chapter. I actually had a totally different ending where Jasmine was actually enjoying the kiss with Bill but she barley met him and she has anger issues (just like me) so I changed it and I just wanted to let you know so …LALALALALALALALA


	5. Oh Shiz

Your pov

I woke up and remembered the dream I had of Bill.

 _Why is this all happening to me?_ I asked myself and got up from Dipper's bed. I didn't have to be quiet since the twins were waking up too. Mabel handed me a pair of clothes and I put it on in their bathroom. It was a yellow tank top that had a black paranormal symbol on it and blue shorts. I was still in the restroom getting my hair fixed but then a breeze fell into the restroom.

"Hello Jasmine", Bill said from behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him worriedly.

"Long enough to admire", Bill said while blushing a bit and winking. I clenched my fist and death glared him.

"Hey last night why did you kiss me?" I asked him in anger.

"I told you we needed to practice and you already made the deal with me so", Bill said. He put his arm around me and kissed me cheek. I blushed a bit but I tried to be serious.

"Jasmine we are going to take you around the town to explore ok", Mable said from behind the door.

"Ok Mable", I said and stepped away from Bill.

"Bill you had to bump into my life", I said and was about to open the door. Before I could Bill grabbed my hand.

"I need to tell you something before you go out there", Bill said.

"Enough with your crap I want this day to be normal", I said and Bill disappeared. I opened the door and walked outside with the twins. When we walked out of the shack we saw Dean and Sam walking up to us but Sam held something in his hands. We walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hi guys … Sammy give it to Jasmine", Dean said and pushed Sam up to me. Sam blushed and handed me a rose flower. I blushed and politely got the flower.

"It's for you because a pretty girl like you deserves one", Sam said quietly and smiled weakly at me. Dipper's face had a hint of anger in it and he tried to shake it off. Mable made a "she is taken" face at Sam but Sam tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

"That's my little Sammy", Dean said and chuckled.

"Jasmine", Bill said from behind Dean and Sam. Dipper stepped in front of me and tried to keep me as far away from Bill as possible.

"Who is this cutey?" Mable asked me. "Mable this is Bill", I said and Mable flinched.

"Forget I said that", Mable said. Bill laughed and walked up to me. Dipper blocked his way.

"Hey can't a friend say hi to their friend?" Bill asked Dipper. "Jasmine is going through some things right now so she needs so space", Dipper replied.

"She needs some space from you", Bill said. Dipper's face turned red with anger and I knew I had to do something. The two boys death glared at each other and I got between them.

"Guys calm down. Bill I kind of do need some space from you so", I said. Bill took this opportunity and wrapped his arm around me.

"Cupcake there is a reason I bumped into your life and the reason is destiny", Bill said and smirked. I walked away from him. Mable gasped.

"LOVE SQUARE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and she started running around like crazy.

"Can there be at least one twelve year old dude not fall in love with Jasmine when they first meet?" Dean asked us all. "Hehe nope", Bill said and winked at me. I blushed but then felt like I wanted to breath fire at him.

 _Wait fire? Why that specific element?_ I asked myself. Bill walked up to me put his arm around my waist.

"Going a little bit too fast there," I whispered at Bill and he smirked. "When it comes to breaking someone's heart nothing a little too fast", Bill whispered back and brought me closer to him. Sam and Dipper made an uncomfortable face and tried to ignore it.

"Let's start the tour shall we", Dipper said and started walking. The rest followed Dipper along with Bill and I. Bill kept smirking at me and tried to make me blushed but I was pissed off.

"This is the Gravity Falls Mall where you can buy stuff and more stuff", Dipper said gloomily. I guessing Bill annoyed him too.

"Dipper, cheer up. Come on Jasmine it's time to have some girl time", Mable said and dragged me away from Bill.

"See you later cupcake", Bill said and waved his hand at me.

Dipper's p.o.v

"See you later cupcake", Bill said and he waved at Jasmine. I really hated him. He kept taking Jasmine away from me and now I also have to deal with Sam getting Jasmine away from me.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Dean asked us.

"I don't know", I said.

"Hey Dipper I need to talk to you outside, away from everyone", Bill said. I eyed him and walked outside with him. When we walked outside he took me to a dark alley.

"Listen here Pine Tree you stay out of my way from making Jasmine mine", Bill said and threatened me with his cane.

"What no, she doesn't deserve you and did you just call me Pine …", and that's when I figured out who Bill was.

"You finally figured me out. It's me human Bill Cipher", Bill said. I gasped and freaked out.

"What do you want with Jasmine?" I asked Bill.

"She hasn't told you? Well she doesn't know it herself hehe but you see Jasmine isn't normal. I know you see a girl that is beautiful and a fighter in Jasmine but she isn't originally human", Bill said and smirked at me.

 _What is he saying?_ I asked myself.

"Jasmine is half d-", Bill stopped in mid sentence and looked behind me. I turned around to see Jasmine standing there with Mable.

"Go on Bill continue what you were saying", Jasmine said.

"Well now I can't so yeah", Bill said and walked up to Jasmine. Jasmine eyed him and walked away from him as much as possible.

 _If Jasmine doesn't know that he is the real Bill Cipher then she'll get hurt,_ I thought. Jasmine and Bill had a weird staring competition until I think Jasmine got impatient.

"What are you doing with Dipper here in this dark place?" Jasmine asked.

"You know just having a man to man talk", Bill said and put his arms around Jasmine's waist. Jasmine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

 _But at least she doesn't like him,_ I thought.

"Well well, well. Look what we have here", a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Pacifica and her group of rich friends. Jasmine looked at her and smiled at her. Pacifica scoffed and walked up to her.

"Who is your new friend? Well at least she can attract boys unlike you Mable", Pacifica said and smirked. Bill smiled but Jasmine kneed him in the berries.

"Ow! Why did that hurt me?" Bill asked and fell to the ground.

"Hey leave Mable alone she never did anything to you", Jasmine said and pointed her finger at Pacifica.

"Yes she did and she still does it. She is still annoying", Pacifica said. She turned to me and smiled.

"You're the only one that I like from the Pines family", She said and slid her finger under my chin. I couldn't help it and I blushed. Jasmine death glared her and helped Bill up. Bill dusted the clothes off his clothes and eyed Pacifica. Pacifica turned around and walked back to Jasmine.

"Huh. I don't know where you came from but in your hometown you guys look … stupid", Pacifica said and bent down to grab some dirt. Jasmine put her hand in her pocket and was ready to pull out her dagger. Pacifica got back up and smiled.

"This will help", she said and threw the dirt in Jasmine's eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" Jasmine screamed and dropped her dagger. Pacifica pushed Jasmine to the ground and giggled.

"Jasmine", Mabel said and ran up to her. I followed along with Bill.

"Nobody messes with a Northwest", Pacifica said and turned around to walk away. Jasmine quickly got up and spun Pacifica around. She pointed her dagger at Pacifica's face and said, "Nobody messes with the Pines family".

Pacifica squirmed and tried to run away put Jasmine caught her dress.

"Leave me alone weirdo", Pacifica said. Jasmine death glared her right before Pacifica kicked her in the gut. Jasmine let go but jumped at Pacifica. Pacifica's friends ran away and screamed while I tried to break the fight.

"Guys stop it", I said and grabbed Jasmine's hand. Jasmine growled at me and continued fighting with Pacifica. I let go of Jasmine's hand and backed away. Jasmine had Pacifica under her hands and she was about to punch her. But before she could Dean and Sam came running into the alley.

"What is going on here?" Dean asked us. Jasmine looked up and realized what she did. She quickly got off Pacifica and panicked.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me and", Jasmine was cut of when her eyes suddenly turned blue. Jasmine let out a roar that sound like from animal and she ran away. We all stood in place and didn't know what to do. Pacifica got off the ground and ran away.

"We have to follow her", I said and ran after Jasmine.

Jasmine p.o.v

I ran as far away as I could from my friends and went here the cliff was. I sat down on the edge and looked down. I just wanted to fall down and fly away from my problems.

"Cupcake what happened there?" Bill asked from behind me. I turned around but went back to facing down.

"I don't know something made me go crazy and I attacked Pacifica", I said. Bill sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey you were at least close to finding out the secret", Bill said. I turned to face him and asked, "How close?"

"You know about fifty, fifty", Bill said. I looked down the cliff again but then that thing came back to me. I groaned in pain and started to feel dizzy.

"It's happening again", Bill said and grabbed my hands. I started into his eyes and wanted to attack him.

"We got a fighter", Bill said. Before I could jump at him he pinned me down and held my wrist to the ground. I growled and tried to kick him. Nothing worked so I gave up.

"How long are we going to stay in this position?" I asked him.

"Probably for a while", Bill said. "Well in the mean time should we practice?"

"Ummmm no", I said.

"Aww come one it'll be fun", he said and brought his face closer to mine.

"Bill I said no and that's final", I snapped. Bill rolled his eyes and brought his face closer to mine until our noses touched.

"Remember I'm the demon here and if you disagree with a demon bad things will happen", Bill said. I groaned and tried to get out of this situation. Before I could Bill kissed me but it felt nothing like from last night. It felt much more real and I didn't like it! I tried to pull away but nothing worked. The thing that made me go crazy came back and I wiggled my wrist out of Bill's hands. I pushed him off and wiped my mouth.

"Can you please stop doing that?" I asked him.

"Come I know you loved it", Bill said. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Kinda", I mumbled. Bill chuckled.

"Jasmine where are you?" I heard Dipper yell from behind.

"I need somebody else to hug", I said to Bill and ran over to where I heard Dipper's voice.

"Jasmine is that you?" Dipper asked as my feet crunched the twigs and leaves on the round.

"It's me Dipper", I said. Dipper came into view and he saw me.

"Jasmine! Thank god you're alright", he said and rushed over to me. I hugged him and smiled.

"I'm ok it's just I don't know what happened there. It was like something was controlling me and I attacked Pacifica", I said. Dipper released from the hug but kept his arms around me.

"I think you should stay away from Bill", Dipper said.

"Why?" I asked him.

 _I think he knows,_ I thought.

"Bill is actually huma-" Dipper was cut of when something pushed me towards Dipper and made me kiss him. Dipper and I were shocked but we didn't pull away. My cheeks heated up while I put my arms around his neck. Dipper put his hands on my waist. We closed our eyes and melted in the kiss.

"Jasmine! Dipper!" We heard Sam shout.

 _Oh shit._

Oh shiz it is Jasmine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm also an author on this website called Wattpad. On that website my username is lunathepolarbear. It's all together because it didn't let me put space in between it for some reason. I made a story about We Bare Bears and it's still in progress so go check it out if you want.


	6. Go In For the Kill!

Jasmine's pov (confused on the your pov and jasmine's pov lol)

I released from the kiss and looked at Sam. His face looked so shocked and depressed. I realized I still held the rose in my hand, which was destroyed from all the action.

"Why?" Sam chocked out and held his hand up to his mouth. Dipper turned around and gasped.

"Sam, I'm sorry I-I… It was an accident", Dipper said and a single tear fell down Sam's cheek. I looked at the damaged rose and held it to my chest. Sam looked to the ground and suddenly smirked. I felt something tug at my legs as I was forcefully dragged towards him, dropping the rose in the process. I screamed out and clawed out to anything in my reach.

"Jasmine!" Dipper shouted and reached for my hand but it was too late. I was face to face with a sinister Sam as I was held in the air.

"It's ok, I didn't like you much any way", Sam said and I fell to the ground. I impacted with it and winced at the pain. I rubbed my thigh and a hand clutched my throat. I turned to find Dipper, grinning at me.

"Don't worry it's not personal it's business", he said and tightened his grip. I reached for my pocket to get the dagger but then I remembered I dropped it when I attacked Pacifica. I struggled to breath and I saw Mable running up to me.

"Dipper! Sam! What are you guys doing?" she shouted and shoved them away from me. I coughed and gasped for air as Dipper shook his head along with Sam.

"What happened?" They asked and anger built up in me.

"You just tried to kill me!" I shouted and the ragger feeling came back. I roared and slapped Sam causing him to fall on the ground. The twins gasped including me.

"S-Sam, I didn't mean to", I stuttered and bent down next to him. He looked at me with pleading eyes and cupped his cheek.

"I'm ok…" Sam spoke but that was it. I heard leaves crunching and I found Dean. He looked at Sam and gave me a worried glance.

"What happened to him?" he asked and I glanced at Dipper who was still confused.

"I slapped him", I confessed and flinched, ready for the attack that would come. It did. Dean shoved me away and clutched his brother close to him.

"Sam, you ok bro?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. He glanced at me before the two of them left. Bill appeared in the shadows and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and something burned inside of me. Wanting to break free, a fire. My pupils shrunk down as I laughed. Bill smirked and walked away, leaving the monster. Mable stepped back along with Dipper.

"Jasmine, before you do anything think about it", Mable said. I growled in return and felt a bit of weight in my pockets. I put my hands in them in my thousands of blue glowing daggers in my power. Dipper's eyes widened as I smirked. I shouted before throwing five at them. The twins jumped out of the way in time and fell to the ground. I chuckled and walked up to Dipper. He staggered back but I threw a dagger at his vest, pinning it to the ground.

"You shouldn't fuck with a fighter", I whispered. I pecked him on the lips before getting ready to stab him. Mable gasped and tried to lung at me but her actions were slow. I jabbed the weapon at Dipper's chest and woke up. I sat up in Dipper's bed and took in many breaths. I clutched my chest and a tear fell down. Dipper wearily opened his eyes and noticed my fear. He got up and brought me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. Mable jerked up from her bed and ran over to us.

"Jasmine, what happened?" Mable asked. My puffy red eyes stared at her as I explained the dream loop. Dipper looked terrified at some points while Mable remained shocked. I cried my soul out and was glad it wasn't real. Stanford ran into the room and glanced at me. I ran towards him and embraced with him. He was like a father, after the deaths of parents things can really change.

"It's not safe for you Jasmine", Stanford said and I nodded. There was a silence until I heard something I never wanted to hear.

"They have to leave."

…..MOM! im so sorry I haven't updated in forever and that this is short but I was in a rush sooooooo yeah…..


End file.
